Secrets of Ingrid Dracula
by ChristianTeen
Summary: Ingrid, at first, was very well noticed and loved As loved as a Vampire child could get But then big news came to the Dracula clan. A new child was on its way. Over the course of 9 months Ingrid recieved less and less attention. Now she must take on the task of an older sister. Learn how Ingrid and Vlad really grew up. I DO NOT OWN YOUNG DRACULA


**Ok so here's what's going on. A while back I posted a one-shot basically about Ingrid talking about her brother. I got a review and they said that I should continue it or I should write a story fully in Ingris's POV so here it is :) Thank you to materp.c for encouraging me to write this and of course to one of my best friends who is also my number one fan and is always the first to read every chapter to every one of my stories. Y'all enjoy :) **

* * *

"Only a few more hours," dad said to himself sitting on his throne. He had been up all day waiting the new baby to be born. Ever since the day he heard that he was having another child he spent less and less time with me and more time with mom and talking to the baby.

Dad stood up from his thrown, "Ingrid, I'm going hunting."

"Can I please come daddy?" I begged.

"No you need to stay here with your mother and make sure Renfield doesn't do anything idiotic. If anything happens I want you to give me a shout. I'll hear you and be here as fast as I can."

He then disappeared out of the throne room. I walked over to the window to look outside. The sun was completely set. I waited to watch my dad in his bat form fly off. I couldn't wait till my dad did finally take me hunting.

After I saw him leave I left the throne room and walked down stairs. I opened the door slowly to look inside but stayed quiet so I wouldn't bother anyone. Mom was asleep in her coffin but the lid was open. Granny was standing next to her giving Renfield orders to get them some think too drink, meaning blood. My Granddad just sat in the corner in his wheel chair watching everyone.

"I said go you usless roach!" Granny didn't seem to be in a good mood.

"But master told me to stay here with mistress Magda," Renfield said with a stutter.

"Your 'master' isn't here now so you will do as I say so go!"

Mom woke up, "Mother don't yell I'm trying to sleep."

"You need some blood to help you relax."

I decided to walk in, "I can get it for you."

Everyone stopped for a moment to look at me.

Mom spoke up from her coffin, "No Ingrid you shouldn't be doing servents work. Go get the blood Renfield, Ingrid can stay here."

Renfield ran out in a hurry. Granny sighed and walked over to Granddad. Both of them looked exhausted.

"Ingrid, come here darling," said my mom.

I walked over as my mom sat up slowly from her coffin. I stepped on the stool next to the coffin and jumped in. I sat down on her feet. She sat there holding her stomach. She watched me for a moment.

"What's wrong darling?"

"Daddy says that the baby is his 'son and heir'. What's an heir?"

Mom sat up a little more but was struggling, "Well an heir is someone who, when they get older, is given something from their parents."

"Oh ok… so what is the baby getting?"

"He is getting your dads castle."

"Oh…so what do I get?"  
Mom smiled soft but evily, "Well you get to be beautiful forever, and you will be able to make any man in the world do whatever you want."

"Oh…ok." I didn't really get why only guys and not girls, if that's even what see meant, but mom looked tired and I didn't want to make her upset and ask her too many questions.

Mom closed her eyes for a moment, but then she opened them wide.

"Mom," She wispered.

"Granny appered next to us," Is he coming?

Mom nodded yes.

"Ingird call your dad," Granny said.

I jumped out of moms coffin and ran upstairs to a window, "Dad! Dad!" I called. He was standing next to me in a second.

"What is it Ingrid?"

"Granny wants you. I think the baby is about to be born."

Dad smiled, "Go to the throne room and stay there until we say it's ok" He disappeared down the stairs.

I sighed in disappointment that I had to go sit by myself but I did what my father told me. I was a little scared. You could hear my moms screams all over the castle. I tried to block it out though.

I just sat there and played with my toy. It was a stuffed, cartoon faced, bat named Fang. Mom helped me name him when she gave him to me a year ago. I didn't really have anyone to talk to after my parents spent so much time trying to find a name for the baby, and getting ready for the baby to come. So I would just talk to Fang.

"Do you think mom and dad love the baby more then me?"

I pressed down on Fang's stomach and it made a bat shreek sound.

"But they always talk about him. They don't talk to me much anymore."

I pressed down again.

"I tried telling them that but I'm afraid they'll get mad."

I pressed down again.

"Well it's not the baby's fault."

Again.

"So I should be mad at the baby?"

Again.

"I don't know Fang. Maybe he won't be so bad."

Again.

"Well how would you know! You never had a little brother or sister!"

Again.

"You had a little brother too? What happened?"

Again.

"He stole your parents from you and they never spoke to you again?! What did you do?"

Again.

"That's so mean! You shouldn't have done that!"

Granny then came into the throne room.

"Ingrid come on its over now."

I looked at Fang, "I'll be right back."

I dropped him on the step to the throne and followed Granny down stairs. Fang made that sound again but I just ignored him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review :) I will update as soon as I can. I am writing two fanfics now so really I haven't a clue when I'll update. Also I like to ask Y'all, if you haven't yet, read my other fanfic Wanted. It's also a YD fanfic. I have gotten many great reviews so I hope y'all enjoy. Also, I know that this is a really short chapter but it's basically going to be like Wanted. The more I write the longer the chapters will get. Again thank you and I'll update as soon as I can.**


End file.
